endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance: High Sierras
Endurance: High Sierras 'is the fifth season of the reality TV series ''Endurance. Leaving behind friends, family, cell phones, television, mp3 players and electricity, 10 guys and 10 girls from all across America will join together to compete on Endurance: High Sierras. Not knowing what adventures and challenges await them, they will have to overcome the pain and survive the Elimination Game just to qualify as one of the 16 official Endurance: High Sierras contestants. This year the kids will not only have to face some of the most grueling challenges yet, but they'll have to use their wits and make enduring friendships in order to last in this exciting new season! Season 5 of Endurance took place at the Shaver Lake in the High Sierra Mountains of central California. Production Location The latest season of Endurance takes place at Shaver Lake in the High Sierra Mountains of northern California. This location is set 5,500 feet above sea level and the area is known for its great skiing, snowmobiling and other winter sports. During the summer you can catch people water skiing, fishing and camping in the area. The famous Yosemite National Park is located in the High Sierras and the area also played a vital role in the Gold Rush of the 1800s! Twists/Changes Pyramid Pieces remained at thirteen, but we are introduced to the '''Triangle of Immunity, which allows a team to protect themselves or someone else from going to the Temple of Fate. After the partner selection, there was a competition to determine team color, where the last team standing is automatically eliminated. In Hot Potato, J.D. revealed the Samadhi before it has been won, revealing if a team were to win that day's Endurance Mission, they could then switch two partners on any two teams, even their own. They could also give that power to another team, who can decide instead. The Blue Team, who won that mission, gave the power to the Red Team, who put Connor on the Blue Team and Issac on the Gray Team. Before the final temple mission, the teams were informed of a poll taken of who the eliminated teams thought deserved a second chance. Blue won by a landslide, and got a time advantage in the upcoming temple mission. Contestants Episode List Pyramid Piece History Elimination Table Colors significance (FIRST) This team won the final Endurance Mission and became Endurance Champs. (SECOND) This lost the final Endurance Mission and became the runners-up. (WIN) This team won the Endurance Mission. (WIN) This team won the Temple Mission. (SAMADHI) This team was handicaped with the Samadhi. (SAFE) This team didn't win the challenge, but didn't go to temple or received the Samdhi. (TEMPLE) This team won at the Temple of Fate and avoided elimination. (TEMPLE) The team came in last place during the Endurance mission and was forced to go to Temple in the next episode. (OUT) This team lost at the Temple of Fate and was eliminated. Trivia *First (and only) team switch in Endurance History. *Only season where only one team competes in the Superteam challenge. *First time where a team has gone to Temple 3 times and survived, breaking the Three Temple Curse. *Most pieces on the line in the final mission: 8 (tied with'' Endurance 2) *Last time an alliance survives to the end. *First time where the dominant team(s) of a season doesn't win. *Last time Endurance takes place in California. *Last consecutive season where Purple reaches the final four or higher. *First time a team was eliminated after the partner selection. **Only season where there was a colorless team. *Only appearance of the Triangle of Immunity. *Most trips to Temple for one team: 4 (Blue)﻿ *Only season where an advantage is given to one team before the Final Three challenge. *Last season where the teams can create their own game. *Last season where there are Superteams. *Only season where the Samadhi is opened before it has been won. *Fewest number of penalizing Samadhis: 2 (tied with ''Endurance: Fiji) *Only season where one team wins all the Samadhis. *First time since Endurance where a team doesn't go to Temple before the finale, and the last time where this happens. *Only season where the Right to Stay doesn't involve hanging on to something or has some relationship with a timeline. *Last season where the Gray Team appears. *Two E2 contestants, Max DeLeo and Jeff Phillips, worked behind the scenes of this season. *Last season where girls go first in Right to Stay challenge. *Only season where the Samadhi isn't a clay pot. *First season with a three-dimensional logo. * First time Endurance was not aired on NBC as the Discovery Kids on NBC block ended about a month before this season started broadcasting. * This season's standings matched with ''Endurance: Tehachapi's'' up to the final four. * First time the Green Team wins an Endurance season. Category:Seasons